


Stolen Kisses And Clockwork Hearts (They Make Us Wish We'd Told Them)

by TherapistSolarist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Dave and Rose are twins, Davekat Week, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot, Other, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers, and then have older siblings like roxy and dirk, but like the angst is 2 seconds, davekat - Freeform, lets get the weird tags out of the way first, oh i briefly mention kankri as karkat's brother too, so roxy and dirk and bro are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23987860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherapistSolarist/pseuds/TherapistSolarist
Summary: “Oh come on, you wouldn’t let me die right?”“Nope. That pet name sealed the deal. Death to all Dave’s.”“Even if she cursed me to come alive with true love's kiss?”“Even then.”You can feel the smile tugging at your lips as you try and turn your back to him. You try to keep dusting your already spotless coffee table as he forges on.“But like, not even if we were set to marry the next day and she stopped the wedding by killing me because she doesn’t approve of our now theoretical marriage?”“Still no.”Or the one where Dave and Karkat are in love and haven't told anyone yet and they let the news slip in the dumbest way possible.
Relationships: Dave Strider & Karkat Vantas, Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde & Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Sollux Captor & Karkat Vantas, Terezi Pyrope & Dave Strider, Terezi Pyrope & Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	1. ⇒ BE KARKAT VANTAS

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 3 month-ish project I worked on for Melisslay on Tumblr. It was a comic made for davekat week back in 2018 and here is the link below! Enjoy! 
> 
> https://melisslay.tumblr.com/post/177694112331/davekatweek-free-day-a-sleepover-at-karkats

Your name is KARKAT VANTAS and you are busy cleaning your house right now. You have plans tonight to host a KILLER SLEEPOVER for your friends because you only have TWO MONTHS left until you graduate and all head your separate ways. This makes you feel sad but excited in the same breath. Despite that, you are excited that your boyfriend DAVE STRIDER is here to help you prepare for the night ahead. He’s standing in the room next to yours and working on cleaning off your kitchen table full of junk mail neither you or your family has gotten to in the last month. 

It’s hard to tell where your family chooses to spend their time when it comes to nights like these. Your dad, the workaholic he is, is usually at his office until late at night and since KANKRI your older brother had started at your local college you don’t see him much anymore. That mostly leaves you to the house alone most nights and that means when you want to have a sleepover with your friends there’s not much protest on anyone’s end. 

“Hey, Karkles?”

You look up and give him an unimpressed look as you drop your dust cloth and peek your head into the kitchen. 

“Don’t call me that.”

“Damn we’re still going to play pick a new pet name game huh?” He tilts his head to the side and raises an eyebrow past the shades covering a majority of his face. 

“Until you manage to pick a not so horribly offensive pet name for my ears yes, yes we will continue to ‘play this game’ as you so stupidly suggest it.” You take the time to step into the kitchen and throw around some air quotes with your fingers as you talk to him. 

This is your normal banter. One of you provokes the other in some way or you both pick a topic and aimlessly shoot for something to happen until one of you ends up shoving your foot so far down your throat with sometime’s weirdly sexual innuendos that you know Freud would have had a fan fucking tatsic time studying. You know Rose has taken to keeping score of how many times you and Dave manage this within a singular interaction with her. 

“Okay well, how about Kitten?”

“No.”

“Kitty?”

“No!”

“Superbe kitten king?”

“Fuck no!”

You sigh harshly and shove your face into your palms and rub your face until you are able to look at him again and see the slight smile pulling at the edge of his lips. 

You sigh and give him an exasperated look. 

“You are fucking annoying you know that?” 

“Yes, I do.”

“So will you stop??”

“Fuck no.”

You groan and stomp over to him fully and let your head fall onto his shoulder. He was more than a few inches taller than you and could easily lift you or push you off but he lets you stay where you are and wraps an arm around you. 

“I can tell you are stressing yourself out about cleaning.”

“Yeah well, you know what Vriska is like when she comes over. Any reason to piss me off she’ll take and that includes uneven decor.”

“Man, why did you invite her anyways?”

“Kanaya asked.”

“Damn you’d do anything for her huh?”

You lean back and punch him in the arm softly as you go red in your cheeks and ears.

“Shut up, it’s not like you wouldn’t do the same for Rose right?”

“Oh, I could. But I won’t… Just to piss her off.” He cracks a smile and you can’t do anything but smile back at him as he begins his extensively long ramble. 

“You know I’d deny her so hard it would blow her fucking mind bro. She’d be all like,” He pulls a sad face and you just KNOW he’s making this stupid big eye expression from the way his eyebrows lower and his face falls. His voice pitches up in a horrible mimic of his sister.

“Oh Dave, how could you do this? I thought we were siblings? My own kin? My blood and soul-” He fakes a sob and you decide now is a good time to punch him in the arm again. 

“She does NOT sound like that and you know it.”

You pause and think about it for a moment and then snort. 

“Actually I think she would find a way to verbally annihilate you in one breath.”

You watch his expression fall back into its normally non-expressive position and see him nod. 

“No, you're right. I’d be dead on the spot, woefully destroyed by her psychoanalyzing habits. She is a wizard of words, shooting me dead with her spell. As my co knight would you defend my death and honor when I’m done for ?”

“Oh fuck no.”

“Awww-wait what?! That’s not fair! We’re practically married in knighthood, you can’t just do this to me Karkles,”

“I can and I will now that you called me that.” You turn away and head back into the living room with Dave hot on your heels. 

“Oh come on, you wouldn’t let me die right?”

“Nope. That pet name sealed the deal. Death to all Dave’s.”

“Even if she cursed me to come alive with true love's kiss?”

“Even then.”

You can feel the smile tugging at your lips as you try and turn your back to him. You try to keep dusting your already spotless coffee table as he forges on.

“But like, not even if we were set to marry the next day and she stopped the wedding by killing me because she doesn’t approve of our now theoretical marriage?”

“Still no.”

“What?? But you like that romantic shit,” he paused.

“Wait maybe you hired her to kill me and use that spell so you could have that weird fairy tale ending where we live happily ever after because the bad thing already happened.”

“No Dave, I did not hire this theoretical wizard murder version of your sister to make a, frankly, non-romantic gesture where she kills you and I revive you with true loves kiss. I feel she’d probably kill me first if I even asked.”

“Ahh but that’s what you want me to think.”

“If I kiss you will you shut up?”

“Maybe.”

“Wow that instantly reduced the noise in the room, guess I don’t need to really follow through on tha-”

“Nooo-” He wraps his arms around your waist and picks you up and you flail slightly before calming. For some reason, he picks you up pretty often and really you should be used to it by now but that moment your feet leave the ground you just feel like if you don’t flail you won’t get back down. 

“Can I get down now.” You shoot him an unimpressed look.

“Nooo-”

“A kiss for my freedom then?”

“I’ll consider it if I receive payment first.”

You sigh and lean up to catch his lips to yours. He’s always had a very gentle touch when it came to how he held you, even more so when it came to kissing one another. He always seems scared he’d hurt you in some way and you can’t help but feel the pang of hurt from it resonate in your heart. 

It’s not long before you break your kiss up to press a softer and much more emotionally charged kiss to his cheek before he lets you down from his arms. It’s as soon as he does he lets his face fall into your mop of messy hair and sighs softly. 

“Hey, serious question,”

“Shoot.”

“When do you think we should tell the others?”

This is not a new question. Every time the two of you have a sleepover or spend an excessive amount of time with your friends together you both very much think about the possibility of sharing your relationship with them. It’s not like you don’t want to. But with more ears and eyes on the two of you the more easily it could get back to unwanted parties 

“You know what? How about graduation?”

“Graduation?”

“Yeah! That way it won’t matter who knows then.”

He seems to pause and then pulls his head away from leaning on your mop of hair to nod.

“Okay. That would work.”

“Okay.” 

You both pause and look at one another before smiling. He leans down and presses one more soft kiss on your lips before you both split up from hanging on one another to go back to cleaning. 

Only it’s not that simple. 

The moment following the break of the kiss is when the knock at the door startles you both. You jump almost a foot in the air and Dave’s already across the room trying to act as if he got here early instead of helping you clean. He shifts into a new spot on your couch in a panicked motion and you can see him struggling to steal his expression into something much more emotionless and not so much total embarrassment. But you? Your cheeks are red and feel much too warm for this right now. 

You sigh and have to turn away to get the door trying to steal your own expression into one of a… semi welcoming host. It’s difficult to keep it straight when you finally manage to fumble enough with the door to let in Rose and Kanya who are standing at the door talking quietly and holding each other's hands. God, they are disgustingly sweet as always. 

“You’re both late.” 

You hear the snort from behind you coming from Dave and pointedly chose to ignore it in favor of looking your best friend in the eyes and then turning on her girlfriend to give a pointed look. 

“It seems we are today.”

“Don’t snark me, Lalonde, I had to clean for you guys.”

“Oh, the horror.”

You roll your eyes and move out of the doorway to let her and Kanaya in. The lingering heat of an early summer follows you as you close the door behind the two and turn around only to be wrapped into a hug by Kanya. 

“Hello, Karkat.”

You wrap your arms back around her and hug her back. “Hey, Kanaya.”

She lets you go and smiles as she looks around the room.

“Did you really clean for everyone?”

You hear a snort from across the room as Dave pulls away from the couch and slings an arm around Rose’s shoulder as you and Kanaya break your hug up.

“Man, Kanaya you had to see him, he must have dusted that coffee table at LEAST fifteen times in the span of ten minutes.”

“I did not.”

“You totally did, go check and see that thing for yourself. It’s spotless. Like grade A level division of clean. Every cleaning sports announcer would have a field day talking about how pristine that shit is.”

“We get it David.”

“Okay then Rosalina”

“Rosalina?” 

“You know that’s not my full name and I know that’s not yours. I thought I'd try it just once.”

“Brother dearest leave the ridiculous expansion of our names to me.”

“Never Lalonde.”

“Unfortunate choice on your end Strider.”

You exchange a glance with Kanya and then sigh.

“Should we stop them?”

“It seems like the right thing to do as of now, yes.”

It’s only then when Rose breaks into what you’ve come to know as her playful argument tone. You know that if no one stops them they could argue for days like this. Not as if you and Dave won’t do the same. Okay PROBABLY won’t do the same. You don’t always have these assholes around to keep your stupidity to a minimum for things like this.

“Rose, darling, why don’t we leave our bag’s in the other room as we often do so as not to take up space in here right now.”

Rose instantly brightens and the argument halts to a stop as soon as it starts. All in good time too as the doorbell rings again and you have to turn around and let in your next guest of the night. 


	2. ⇒ BE DAVE STRIDER

Your name is now DAVE STRIDER. You like to DRAW YOUR IRONIC COMIC: SWEET BRO AND HELLA JEFF, THROWDOWN IN SICK RAP BATTLES AGAINST DIRK, and TAKE PICTURES of your bird friends. You enjoy SPENDING TIME with your BOYFRIEND, your FRIENDS, and your SIBLINGS. You’ve been looking forward to this night for a month now and you are HAPPY to be here. 

Despite this though the night has started late. Sollux arrives as soon as your sister and Kanaya walk in the door. He instantly takes it upon himself to high five you and then absolutely destroys Karkat’s hair by fluffing it up to a stupidly high level leaving the two to chase one another around for the next ten minutes while you make popcorn in the kitchen. After that, it's another forty minutes before Vriska and Terezi show up and you all finally settle in for the night and pick out the first movie.

The movie and your companions are way too loud for you when Terezi plops down next to you on the couch with her signature cackle that can set a room on edge. She always sounds like she’s half yelling despite the efforts you’ve all made to get her to quiet down slightly. Not like you care much though, TZ is awesome to you. 

“Hey cool kid-” She grins and turns her head in your direction. 

“Hey TZ, how’re the new glasses treating you?”

“Deliciously.” She tilts her head and you can see the new pair of bright red-rimmed glasses perched on her nose. Her ongoing battle with her near blindness and color blindness on top of it was just now approaching a point where the doctors could do more for her. The two of you had bonded over it when she had discovered you had a light sensitivity and had to wear your sunglasses. So now the two of you always checked on how the other's eyes were doing. 

“Love the new frames”

“Thank you.” Her grin stretched across her face and she bared her teeth in an excited smile. 

“They talked about doing the surgery after graduation, which could give me most visibility back at the very least. And then it’s thick-rimmed color correction glass from there on out.”

“So you can drive me places now huh?”

She shoves you in the shoulder and cackles.

“Not in your wildest dreams cool kid.” 

You grin back and you know she can tell when your face lights up. You always try to be more expressive around her to make it easier for her to understand what you're thinking. It’s a mutual understanding the two of you have to make sure the other can find common ground. 

It’s nice.

“How’s the sensitivity going then cool kid?”

“Sensitive as always.”

“Rude. Someone’s gotta yell at those cherry eyes of yours.”

“No, you can not lick my eye’s TZ.”

“This is slander, I wouldn't dare.”

“Bullshit, I know you would. Vriska can vouch for me.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.” The two of you exchange a glance before almost jumping off the couch together. It’s a pushing battle all the way to the kitchen where you get Vriska’s attention almost instantly.

“Vriska-”

“Vriska!”

“What?!” She turns her head to the two of you and stops what looks to be a mild argument with Rose who is sitting across from her at the kitchen table. 

“Would TZ not try and lick my eyes because they are red.”

“I would not.” She pauses and seems to think for a moment before cackling again. “No, I’d just smell your fa-”

Vriska for once in her life seems to be semi caught off guard by the answer. She doesn’t look surprised per say? Just a slight annoyance of being intercepted mid-conversation by your shenanigans. And  that’s when Rose buts in. 

“This is a pointless argument, she almost licked the red contacts I bought last month so yes, she would.”

You snort and hear a quiet whisper of ‘oh man whipped’ from across the room that you know is Sollux. It’s definitely directed at Karkat but like, at a really bad volume. 

Terezi scrunches her nose up and seems to concede.  “Fine, you win this time Strider.” She half waves you off with her smaller than normal grin and goes to sit with Vriska who’s still short of an eye roll and- oh nope there goes the eye roll and you don’t dignify it with a response as you turn away and head back to your spot on the couch that now has three new inhabitants. Karkat, Sollux, and Kanaya are now all crowded around the couch or sitting on it as the TV blares to life with a short burst of sound before Sollux stabs the mute button on the remote and looks up at you.

“ You and Terezi done?”

“Probably.”

“Cool, I don’t need to hear the two of you go on all night about that shit.”

You shrug and drop down next to Karkat on the couch as Kanaya pulls the love seat closer to the couch and perches on it. 

“You two do seem to be very excitable.”

“Why thank you, Kan, that’s the way we should appear. She’s lik-”

“Please do not. We are about to watch a movie and you will never, as your sister says, ‘shut up if you start now’. ” She puts her words into air quotes (as if that’s something people did anymore. No not this cool kid.) and let her tone do the talking for her. So what if she had a point? Maybe you wanted to ramble. She didn’t know. (She did and still does, but there’s no way you're admitting to that.)

“Alright everyone shut the fuck up, my house so we’re watching my movie first. I am being courteous by giving you the choice to pick between-” Karkat held up two movie cases. 

“Either How to Lose A Guy in Ten Days or The Princess Bride. Make your vote now or I’m picking for you.”

“You realllllllly know how to pick them huh Kitkat.”

“Shut the fuck up with that nickname and pick one Vriska-”

“I vote for How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days.” 

“I’m inclined to agree with Rose on that choice.”

You turn your head toward's Kanaya and Rose. “Mannn you’re both so predictable. I’m voting for The Princess Bride. Massive amount of irony and it’s funny without the romantic plot. It’s the best of both worlds.”

“I agree with the cool kid.” Terezi grins at you and holds a hand up for a fist bump. It would be cool kid sacrilege to leave her hanging so you bump your fists together with a small mouth explosion sound and she starts cackling again. This, of course, prompts Vriska and Sollux to tune back into the conversation and pointedly ignore the two of you in the same breath. 

“As much as I hate to agree with shades over here, The Princess bride is much better.”

“Aw, you really agree with me?”

“Don’t push it, Strider.”

“Me? Pushing your buttons? I would never.”

“I say How To Lose A Guy.”

There’s a pause in the argument that only lasts a minute before Rose interrupts the silence. 

“It seems we are at an impasse thanks to Sollux.”

“I’m on your side, Lalonde.” Soullx sticks a tongue out at her and you try to keep the slight snicker to yourself as Karkat shifts next to you.

“Guy’s shut the fuck up, not everything has to be passive-aggressive last name bullshit. I’m putting on the Princess Bride and calling it a night. If the three of you are dying to watch How To Lose A Guy In Ten Days after this I’ll put it on.” 

You watch as Karkat pushes himself up from his spot and walks past your little group to set the disk into the DVD player and get the film set up. You grin at him from your spot on the couch. 

“You always manage to keep the piece huh Karkels.” 

“I told you to fuck off with the nicknames. All of you.” He shoots a glare back at Vriska and Sollux for good measure and then turns back around and promptly drops back down next to you and leans into your side a bit when Terezi shifts a bit too far into his personal space. You try not to pay much attention to it or alert the others but you really want nothing more than to run your fingers through his hair and cuddle up to him like you both normally do when you can manage to have sleepovers together. 

You all make it pretty far into the movie before someone inevitably makes a horrible joke and the laughing fits begin. It’s another thirty minutes before you all move to abandon the movie in favor of other activities even if it continues to play in the background. This is also when you all realize that Rose has brought her god awful ouija board. 

“You really brought your gag Christmas gift to our sleepover.”

“You dare offend my beautiful bedazzled and pink ouija board?”

“I do Rose. I had the fuckin’ stones stuck to my hands for three weeks after making that thing.” You pause then roll your eyes even if no one can see. You know Rose knows you’ve done it. 

“I seriously was hoping you’d burn it. That would have been more fun.”

“And miss this moment of priceless torture? Never.”

“You suck.”

“No brother dearest, I am a lesbian.”

“Alright I walked into that one I admit, but you still suck right now.”

“Love you too.” She gives you her cheekiest smile as she drops down from the love seat to the floor with Kanaya fast behind her. She starts to set the board out as the rest of you slide off the way too crowded couch. You mourn the loss of Karkat being pushed up against your side but settle for the way his fingers just hardly brush yours as you all crowd into another small circle around the truly god awful bright-looking board. 

You really do hate that thing. The pink had given you a headache and after an hour of gluing the goddamn jewels on. You had burned your fingers no less than fourteen times with the hot glue gun and was ready to give up when Kanaya had called and asked you if you wanted to spend the day with her and Karkat. You are grateful to whoever put Kanaya in your’s and your twin's path because god damn that board would have never been finished without her encouragement. 

Sollux rolled his eyes and snorted. “Oh come on Dave don’t throw a hissy fit about it. You have to let the girls have some fun, even if it’s communicating with dead spirits.”

“You only say that because your girlfriend is into dead stuff.”

“You say that as if you’re not into dead stuff yourself.”

“Damn is it just burn Dave night right now? Any more biting remarks anyone?”

“Well, I for one-”

“No, Vriska we are not starting a war over this.”

“Well, that’s rude.”

“That was the point.”

“Shade’s face.”

“Spider bitch.”

“Sword-”

“Okay as much as I love a good argument, shut up before Terezi takes it upon herself to hold a trial for you two.” Sollux scratched his neck nervously as you and Vriska glared at one another for a few more seconds. 

You huff quietly but turn away from Vriska. You can take a few jokes at your expense but she knew it was a rhetorical question. 

Rose claps and the room comes to her attention as she smiles at everyone. 

“Now, I won’t make this harder than it has to be, let’s all just play a friendly game with our ghostly spirits.”

You all spend the next two hours playing with the ouija board. You hate every second of it up until Kanaya in a brilliant moment of juvenile humor (and maybe to get you to smile you aren’t sure honestly) makes the planche spell out p-e-e-p-e-e. It gets you to start laughing and then Terezi tries to find out what was said and it dissolves into an entirely new mess as she tries to guess what the ‘ghost’ was saying. You make sure to give Kanya a high five when Rose can’t see. 

It takes a few more hours and at least three more movies before anyone is tired enough to lay down into a pile on the floor in a mass of blankets. When you all do finally collapse together it just becomes a giant pile of bodies crisscrossed on top of one another. Rose and Kanaya are curled into one another, Sollux is starfished on the one side of the room, Terezi is sprawled across Vriska’s lap while the girl in question pretends not to notice she has a body sprawled across her. You have your head on Karkat’s lap. It’s MUCH comfier than it should be but whoever said a boyfriend doesn’t make a good pillow? When you both finally catch everyone’s breathing evening out and no more stray movements he places a hand in your hair and gently threads his fingers through it. You do nothing more than sigh happily and gently tug on his free hand until you both lace your fingers together. 

You feel happy. 

You feel safe.

So you fall asleep in Karkat’s lap and when you wake up the next morning before anyone else you do nothing more than untangle yourself from his arms and peck his forehead before turning your back to the room and heading to the kitchen to start breakfast. 


	3. ⇒ BE KARKAT VANTAS

When you wake up the next morning you are alone and curled into a blanket pile on the floor. You shouldn’t be so surprised by this but your back hurt right now and you were never much of a morning person, to begin with. You groan, rollover, and crack your eyes open. The room is dark and in the other room, you can hear muffled voices. It smells like eggs and bacon in the other room and you know Dave made breakfast. He always made eggs when he stayed over even if by the time you got up to get some he had raised your cabinet for cereal. You understood why he did it but it doesn’t make you less nervous on the days he asks to bring home some cereal with him. 

It’s too early for that though. 

Instead, you decide now is a good time to get up and stretch. Brush your teeth maybe, clean your hair up a bit. Anything really to make you feel like a person before you walk into the kitchen and greet everyone that morning. 

You end up walking down the hall to the bathroom and nearly walk into the door in the process and because of that you just give up by splashing some water on your face, quickly brushing your teeth and slipping your robe you keep in the bathroom closet on and over your shoulders. It’s warm and you are way too cold right now to deal with dragging a blanket around the house. 

You push the door open and flip the light switch off in the process. The door closes behind you with an almost silent click and you take that as your cue to head into the other room to get breakfast. Your footsteps are heavy on the floor as you make your way past your brother's room and back out through the living room and into the kitchen.

“Good morning sleeping beauty”

The room is way too bright and you have to squint to make out Dave’s face at the table, next to him is Rose and Kanaya, across from him you see Sollux, Terezi and then Vriska all sat around your table at fuck o clock in the morning eating breakfast. 

“Nuh-uh, no fuckery until I've had my coffee, Dave.”

Half the table turns to look at you, well everyone but Terezi who is failing horribly to fling eggs into Vriska’s hair from her vantage point. 

Dave’s smile is something of a small affair when he turns to fully look at you. 

“I made you some already. It’s in the pot.” He nodded his head in the direction of your coffee maker. 

“You better get it while it’s hot.”

You roll your eyes and huff. 

“Thank you oh god of rhymes, I am forever in your debt.” 

It doesn’t seem to even cross your mind as you lean in and peck him on the lips. It’s not long by any means, just the slight thank you brush of lips that constitutes a gentle quick kiss that has become a mostly sleepy habit when he sleeps over and you turn away and head over to the coffee pot. 

You take the pot and pour the still very warm coffee into a mug you know Dave left out for you. You take a sip and turn back to the table only to have your brain go off with alarm bells when you see everyone staring at you. The expressions range from shocked to almost a gleeful smugness, Dave is just trying to sip his drink at the end of the table, bright red.

It’s a long moment before anyone breaks the silence, and for some unfathomable reason it ends up being Vriska.

She shoots up out of her chair, startling Terezi who has missed the entire moment and points to Sollux with a wicked grin on her face. 

“Motherfucker!!!!!!! You owe me twenty bucks!!!!!!!!”

. . . 

It’s a really long day after that. You have to sit down for an uncomfortable amount of time to be interrogated by your friends about how long the two of you had been dating, who made the first move when you had planned on telling them. Really, they ask you every question under the sun and it becomes very obvious very quickly as to why you avoided doing these things before now.

If you disregard that fact, you all seem to have a good morning filled with slightly uncomfortable laughter and a round of congratulations from your friends. When they do finally leave though, nearly 4 hours later, you are left feeling slightly exhausted but...also happy in a way. You aren't expected to hide anything anymore from them and the relief you feel knowing that is immeasurable. 

So maybe it didn’t go as expected and maybe you fucked that one up a bit, but Dave didn’t stop you, nor did he get mad about it, and maybe the two of you fearing that moment was for nothing. You don’t really know. All you do know is that despite it all Dave is okay with it and now you have another five people on your side supporting you two.


End file.
